


Video Games were a Human Invention

by dendral



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendral/pseuds/dendral
Summary: Warlock, like most young boys, likes to play video games. Of course, he manages to get Nanny involved.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chill Winter Exchange 2019





	Video Games were a Human Invention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peskylilcritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/gifts).



"C'mon, Nanny! It's not that hard to press a few buttons!" Warlock said.

"I don't think we had anything to do with this one... but it doesn't feel like something Heaven would've helped with either..." Nanny mumbled to herself as she tried, and failed, to remember what buttons to press.


End file.
